Être père
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Être un père n'avait pas été prévu par Marco, enfin pas après le massacre de sa famille et la trahison de son propre père. Maintenant, il doit se débrouiller avec les conséquences... Edited.


**Nom:** Être père

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Takei-san…

**Pairing:** Surprise surprise! %)

**Note :** Disons… Que Hao est Shaman King, mais toujours vivant. Et j'ai ajouté Fudou ! Fudou, le pauvre exorciste inconnu de l'anim' !

Edit**:** Z'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographe, m'apprendra à écrire à deux heures du mat' %) Et j'ai changé mes traductions improbables -_-''

* * *

* * *

- Hao.  
- Blondinet.

Il n'y avait plus de hargne ni d'ironie dans ces mots. Que de la fatigue.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Marco Marxwell, trente-huit ans, marié, était assis sur la partie droite du banc d'hpital; il était tendu et n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses lunettes de glisser sur son nez. Hao Asakura, vingt-quatre ans, bientôt marié, était lui sur la partie gauche du banc ; il n'était pas aussi tendu que Marco, mais pas spécialement calme non plus. Les minutes passèrent alors qu'ils se foudroyaient mutuellement du regard. D'autres minutes passèrent. Marco se tenait toujours sur le même banc qu'Hao, et il n'avait toujours pas essayé de le tuer.

Le jour du jugement dernier était proche.

Une pauvre infirmière était là, aussi, et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le brun la fixa d'un air polaire et lui déclara très poliment de _déguerpir_ _avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise_. Elle partit. Après ce regrettable évènement, ils restèrent seuls.

Le père et le prochainement marié.

Le regard perçant d'Hao revint sur l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Sans lui, il ne serait pas là, dans ce petit corridor sale. Il serait dans la même salle qu'_elle_, l'aidant, l'encourageant, se rendant utile… Une action qu'il n'avait jamais voulu accomplir comme ce jour-là.

Mais les médecins acceptaient uniquement une personne avec _elle_, et comme ils voulaient tous les deux être cette personne, et qu'ils avaient commencé à s'insulter, ils avaient décrété qu'_elle_ resterait seule, les reléguant au couloir étriqué.

Ce qui, bien sûr, heurtait douloureusement leur fierté masculine. Et n'aidait pas leur relation déjà difficile.

Marco ne pouvait tout simplement supporter le narquois jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Il était toujours un ennemi. Toujours le Shaman Millénaire, celui qui avait vole la vie de sa famille. Et maintenant il volait la seule fille de Marco.

Jeanne-sama. Douce, calme, merveilleuse Jeanne-sama. De tous les hommes, pourquoi avait-elle choisi Hao? Elle aurait pu avoir n'importe qui. N'importe qui. Pourquoi Hao? Parfois il pensait que c'était uniquement pour l'énerver lui.

Douce paranoïa…

Jeanne était simplement tout pour le blond. Il l'avait enlevée des sales rues françaises, juste après la mort de sa femme et de ses enfants. Il l'avait laissée se blottir contre lui, la nuit, quand elle avait des cauchemars, il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, enfin il l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille.

Et, en fait, elle l'était.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne pouvait se détendre. Après avoir perdu une première fille, il était devenu super protecteur envers sa deuxième, même si elle le surpassait clairement en pouvoir et en contrôle.

Peut-être que ce sentiment ne serait pas si fort si Rackist était resté. Le prêtre aux allures sombres, le réel « père » de Marco, avait été le réel chef au départ. Jeanne le regardait toujours avec une telle admiration… Il aurait logiquement été le protecteur de la jeune fille. Mais il était parti, en brisant le cœur de Jeanne pour la première fois, et en laissant toutes ses responsabilités à Marco. Diriger les X-Laws. Recruter les nouveaux membres. Trouver des moyens de détruire Hao. Élever Jeanne.

Marco avait tout laissé derrière. Même Meene, la douce Meene, avait dû s'effacer derrière la mer des responsabilités. Il l'avait laissée _mourir_ pour les X-Laws. Cela, il ne l'avait jamais pardonné à Rackist. Tout ce qui lui restait, à la fin, était Jeanne, et Lyserg. Mais Lyserg ne voulait pas de parents. Il en avait déjà. Qu'ils soient morts ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Jeanne n'avait rien, il s'était donc concentré sur Jeanne, et peu après la fin du tournoi, quelque chose d'étrange était arrivé. Jeanne semblait attirer les prétendants, qui tombaient comme des mouches. Le Tao aux cheveux violets. Le gentil, silencieux dowser. L'inconnu exorciste aux ailes rouges. Et, pour Marco, la simple pensée qu'elle soit avec un homme était… Juste… Trop.

Mais elle n'avait pas voulu n'importe qui. Elle avait voulu Hao. Rien que ça. Et, peut-être, le fait le plus surprenant était qu'après un certain temps (ou un temps certain, selon certains), il apparut évident qu'il la voulait aussi.

Quand il avait découvert la chose, Meene s'était demandé comment son compagnon avait fait pour ne pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque. En fait, ils (c'est à dire les X-Laws au grand complet, plus les membres de l'équipe d'Hao, et ceux de son jumeau, car tout ce petit monde se connaissait désormais plutôt bien) s'étaient tous demandé.

Cinq ans après le tournoi, les deux adversaires (dangereux rivaux, meurtriers antagonistes, ennemis jurés, etc etc) étaient ensemble. Neuf ans après la naissance du Shaman King, une autre personne était née. Enfin, elle serait bientôt née.

- Si tu devais un jour _la _blesser, je te tuerais.

Les yeux d'Hao s'ouvrirent paresseusement, fixant le blond. Bien sûr. Il le savait déjà. Et ils savaient tous deux que le Japonais ferait exactement la même chose. Être le père de Jeanne ne garantissait rien à Marco. Bien sûr.

_Prends soin d'elle. _L'homme aux cheveux blonds ne dirait jamais cela: sa fierté était bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse dire cela un jour à voix haute. Ce serait, quelque part, accepter l'idée même qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide à sa fille désormais, qu'elle serait seule face à Hao à cause de leurs _sentiments_, aussi bien les siens à elle que ceux qu'avait le Shaman Millénaire. Il n'admettrait jamais que sa fille avait grandi.

Bien sûr. Il était le père. C'était son rôle de s'inquiéter de la santé du bébé que Jeanne n'avait jamais réellement été.

_- _Vous pouvez entrer et voir l'enfant maintenant.

La pauvre infirmière était de retour, mais cette fois-ci, Hao l'écouta. Il se leva, suivi par le blond, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Jeanne.

Marco resta sur le seuil alors Hao s'avançait pour saluer sa femme. L'homme vit Jeanne ouvrir les yeux et sourire. Elle éclata de rire d'un air fatigué alors qu'Hao se « présentait » à sa fille. Ladite fille ouvrit de grand yeux écarlates, comme curieuse de voir qui interrompait son sommeil. Son père l'imita, puis rit, sincèrement, pour peut-être la première fois devant Marco.

Une seconde, le regard du brun se posa sur son bientôt beau-père. _Je le ferais._ Silencieuse approbation sur un sujet qui n'avait jamais été discuté entre les deux hommes.

Puis le bébé laissa tomber un léger cri, et Hao retourna son attention à cette nouvelle vie.

L'homme sourit, et s'éloigna, laissant les rires s'estomper derrière lui. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Hao, bien sûr. Comment pourrait-il ?

Mais, quelque part, il respectait le père de sa petite-fille.

Il devrait apprendre à le respecter.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

* * *

**Marco:** ...

**Hao:** ...

**Jeanne:** ...**  
**

**Rain:** Oh, c'est bon, vous vous calmez maintenant! Y'en a marre des bagarres de gosses! %)Euuuuh... Pleaaase... Lâchez vos médiums... ... AU SECOURS! %)


End file.
